


Holy Knight

by Basiliscus_Basilica



Category: Crusader Kings 2 (Video Game), Cytus (Video Game), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins, Chapter Knight, Crusades, Gen, M/M, Musical, Singing
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basiliscus_Basilica/pseuds/Basiliscus_Basilica
Summary: Barry和Sebastian两兄弟被时代精神所分离,接着一场灾难性的谋杀案撼动了他们之间共同的根基.一个被圣徒的责任与戒律所束缚,另一个被原罪带入没有回头路的生活.谁能想到他们在分离多年后再次相遇,竟是作为战场上的敌对双方?





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> 本文基于台湾Rayark公司音乐游戏Cytus的K章节故事线修改而成.
> 
> 本人并不拥有The Flash, Glee, Cytus以及其中任何人物和时间线的版权,并且与文中提及的历史人物并无关联.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章BGM: The Way We Were -- NICODE

  在基督出生后1211年的3月14日,Dalton公爵Henry Allen和他的妻子Nora Allen迎来了了他们的双胞胎儿子,Bartholomew Henry Allen和Sebastian Richard Allen.

~*~

_**1220  Dalton庄园,巴勒莫,西西里** _

__「嘿,Barry!」Sebastian轻敲了一下Barry的肩膀.  
Barry和Sebastian 有着几乎完全相同的容貌:浅棕色的柔软微卷发,橄榄绿色的眼睛,还有削瘦的脸颊.两人外表上的差别只在于Sebastian的右眼生下来便是橡树棕色.  
但是,性格上两人简直天差地别.  
「啊,抱歉Bas,我刚刚没注意.」  
「好吧,那我再给你介绍一下我的新朋友Blaine Anderson.」  
「Anderson?所以说是Lima公爵的儿子?」  
「说真的,Barry,你什么时候能不用出身来看一个人啊.」Sebastian夸张地叹了口气,「我们第一次碰见Leonard的时候你也是问是不是Wynters公爵的亲戚.还有第一次见Hartley的时候,你连你的名字都不说就直接问他和Rathaway勋爵有没有关系.等我在你心目中变成了Dalton公爵的长子而不是Sebastian的时候我觉得我就要疯了.」  
「呃...抱歉?」  
「你是应该感到抱歉,因为你甚至还没看过Blaine一眼,更不用说自我介绍了.」  
Barry抬起头,看到Sebastian身后站着一位比他们矮一点的男孩,他有着黑色的卷发和蜜棕色的眼睛.  
「呃...嗨?我是Barry Allen.」他迟疑着伸出手.  
「Blaine Anderson.」他的手很快被紧紧握住,「你猜的没错,我的确是Lima公爵的长子.」  
他脸上的笑容和Leonard完全不一样.Barry想.  
他的思绪又回到了第一次见到Leonard的场景.  
那是一年前的一次在那不勒斯举行的晚会.他像往常一样内向羞涩,所以没引起什么注意.然后他看见了一个青年.  
他至少比他大十岁,有着沙金色的半长发和电蓝色的眼睛,嘴角勾起一抹坏笑.随后他拿起他的白葡萄酒走向Barry,藏蓝色的长袍下摆微微飘起.然后他停在Barry面前,伸出了他的手:  
「Leonard Snart.你一定就是Barry Allen了,很高兴遇见你.」  
然后他知道了Len比他大十二岁.然后他知道了Len更喜欢冰冷,然后他知道了...  
「BARRY!」Sebastian的怒吼把他拉回现实.  
「啊...抱歉,Bas.我又走神了.」  
「学习一下怎么集中注意力吧,Bar.」Sebastian带着一脸嘲讽地说,「而且别想着勾引他,他已经有我了.」  
「我可没那么想过,我只是想知道他有没有西班牙血统,仅此而已.」Barry反击道.  
「哦天哪Barry,你能再无聊一点吗?」

 


	2. The Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章BGM: The Sanctuary -- Eye AC

_**1222  Dalton公爵庄园,巴勒莫** _

「Barry,你该去骑士团报道了!」Henry的声音从楼下传来.

「好的,父亲.」Barry回答道.

「Barry,你真的一定要去吗?」Sebastian又一次紧紧抱住了他的弟弟.

「当然了,Singh团长还等着我呢.」

「听说匈牙利国王带领的那次十字军刚刚失败,你确定要现在去圣地?」

「是啊,趁着合约有效,要赶快历练才好. 等到真正开战的时候反而困难了.」

「十一岁的骑士?之前我可是从来没有见过.」Sebastian终于放开了Barry.

「我不是一到那里就能当骑士的,还需要训练的好吗.」Barry轻哼了一声.

「对了,我还没来得及问你,你就这样把我和Len都忘了?」Sebastian听起来有点生气.

「不是啊...我又不是一去不返.再说了,你还有Blaine,Len还有Lisa和Hartley,你们不会孤单的啊.」

「说真的,Bar,一定要安全回来.」Sebastian低声说,「你要知道,要是没有了你,我们想要重新过上正常的生活有多难.」

「好啦,别感伤了,Bas.我向你保证我会安全回来的.」

Sebastian点了点头,用手抚摸着Barry左臂上的红色肩带.

「Barry!」Henry听起来有点不耐烦了.

「我来了!」Barry跳起来,最后在Sebastian脸颊上落下一个告别吻,随后转身搬起衣物箱,沿着楼梯走进了大厅.

在他离开Dalton庄园前往圣地之前,他最后回头看了一眼,发现Sebastian还站在窗边,紧盯着Knights Warbler的车队.

~*~

_**1229.3.18  耶路撒冷** _

「我发誓.」Barry的声音在圣墓教堂中回响着.

「很好.」神圣罗马帝国的皇帝,耶路撒冷王国的新国王,赫赫有名的腓特烈二世将佩剑搭在Barry的右肩上,Barry则单膝跪地,双手撑着自己的佩剑.

「我正式宣布Sir Bartholomew Henry Allen成为Knights Warbler的最新成员!」

稀疏但热情的掌声响起.整座教堂中只有皇帝,他和七八个德国骑士.

仪式结束后,Barry跟随皇帝游览着耶路撒冷的各处圣迹.当他们登上圣殿山时,皇帝突然摘下他的佩剑,递给Barry.

「孩子,这把剑就送给你了.」皇帝说,「自从第三次东征以来,历代西西里国王都佩戴着这把剑.」

「Excalibur.」Barry想了想,然后回答,「这是狮心王理查一世的赠礼.」

「没错.Barry,你的祖父Bartholomew Thompson Allen曾经跟随狮心王在圣地征战,最终得到了Dalton公爵的称号.」皇帝叹了口气,继续道,「也许我不能成为第二个亚瑟王,但是我希望你能成为第二个加拉哈德,这就是为什么我把Excalibur赐给你.」

「这太贵重了,我不能收下.我才刚满十八岁啊.」Barry摇了摇头.四天前,他在耶路撒冷度过了他的十八岁生日,皇帝亲自为他主持了成年礼,甚至阿尤布苏丹也送来了礼物.

「加拉哈德加入圆桌骑士的时候也是最年轻的,但是他却坐在最危险的座位上,成为了他们中最伟大的.」皇帝略带不赞许地说.

「我不可能像加拉哈德一样伟大.」Barry说.

「Barry,如果连我都认为你值得这件礼物,为什么你要妄自菲薄呢?」

Barry张开嘴还想争辩,却被一阵雷鸣般的脚步声打断了.

「Your Majesty.」现任Knights Warbler团长David Singh单膝下跪在皇帝面前,「国内生变,Dalton公爵和夫人被谋杀了,他的长子也失踪了!」

Barry感觉全身的血液都被抽干了一样.他呆立在原地,不敢相信他听到的话.

他的父母都被谋杀了?Sebastian失踪了?他跟着骑士团在外作战,将近七年没能见到他的父母和哥哥,结果现在却出了这种事...

皇帝怜悯地看了看身边的年轻人,转向了Singh团长:「看来我们要提早离开耶路撒冷了.」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文中, 腓特烈二世于1229年3月18日上午于耶路撒冷圣墓教堂在没有神职人员参与的情况下, 为自己加冕为耶路撒冷国王. 此处与真实历史相同. 而真实历史中腓特烈急于离开圣地的原因则是当地基督徒对他非常不友好, 而且教皇国军队入侵了他的西西里领地.  
> 第六次十字军东征后, 腓特烈二世和阿尤布苏丹阿尔·卡米尔保持着长期的友好书信联系. 历史上的腓特烈可以流利地使用阿拉伯语, 非常熟悉阿拉伯文学, 并且对伊斯兰教十分宽容.  
> 真实历史中, 狮心王理查的确宣称一把送给西西里国王的长剑就是Excalibur, 但实际上这个宣称十分可疑.  
> 在中世纪的欧洲, 出征时佩戴红色肩带代表着两人的约定, 出征的那一方注定要平安归来.


	3. Calamity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章BGM: The Red Coronation -- Eye RH

没人会忘记这一切的开端.

Keystone公爵Eobard Thawne因为一次外交失误失去了大选帝侯的称号,而Dalton公爵Henry Allen则取而代之.

恼羞成怒的Eobard雇佣了著名的暗杀集团哈查只派,让他们伪装成卫兵,在Henry的长子Sebastian的成年礼上谋杀整个Allen家族.

然而计划出了点偏差.

~*~

_**1229.3.14  Dalton庄园,巴勒莫** _

「Run,Sebastian,RUN!」

他转身就跑,背后溅上了温热的液体.

他的大脑本能地得出结论:他的父亲被长矛刺穿了心脏.Sebastian一生中第一次痛恨自己的天才智慧和皇帝让他学的那些课程.

「Sebastian!」背后传来Blaine的尖叫声.

还好仪式结束已经有一段时间,大部分宾客已经离开了,否则Sebastian真的不敢想象会发生什么事.

不过,就算只失去Blaine,这个想法也令他无法忍受.

他想回去帮Blaine,但是他也不敢停下来.

女声的痛呼声,身体与大理石碰撞的声音,他的母亲倒下了.Sebastian拼命向前跑,从大厅中跑了出来.

三组阶梯上的脚步声.一部分刺客在后面追他.他沿着花园中的小道猛冲.

弓弦拨动的声音,利箭划过空气的声音,左肩一阵剧痛.他被射中了.

他一边跑一边拼命拔出箭头,终于跑出了庄园大门.

他现在在哪里?西西里王国的首都是哪里?对,巴勒莫.

码头.现在一定有很多船只还没有离开.船上那些卫兵应该都认得他,但是却会阻拦刺客.

他看到一艘大船还未起锚.这种规格的船一定是公爵级别的人才会拥有的.

后面的脚步声越来越近,一定是因为他受伤了跑不快.他朝着那艘船的舷梯跑去,以他最快的速度登上台阶.

「公爵先生!」Sebastian冲上甲板,弯下腰用手撑住膝盖,气喘吁吁地说,「我正在被追杀，求求你把我带到罗马吧!」没时间管什么礼仪了.

「哦,上帝啊!Sebastian?是你吗?」一个熟悉的声音响起.Sebastian抬起头,看到最近才继承父位的Wynters公爵Leonard Snart正低头看着他.

Sebastian喘不上来气,只能点点头.

「Sebastian你怎么会在这里?Henry公爵呢?」Leonard声音急切.

至少听起来他和那些刺客没关系.不过Sebastian清楚记得皇帝教他希腊哲学的时候告诉过他,"事物的表象是不准确的,只有理式才能描述世界的本质."

那么Leonard Snart的本质是什么?是谋杀共犯还是局外人?

「我的父母被谋杀了...还有人在追杀我...」Sebastian大口呼吸着,「Wynters公爵,求你把我带到罗马,让我去见教皇吧.」

他好像不小心说出了真相.

「哦我的天啊...」Leonard抱紧了他,猛地吸了一口气,「Ramon!立刻出发!」他朝着船尾喊道.

Ramon?难道是Francisco Ramon?那个著名的西班牙航海家和商人?

Sebastian还想问更多的问题,可是他太累了,眼皮沉重到抬不起来.他在Leonard的怀抱里缓缓沉入黑暗之中.

~*~

「我们有麻烦了.」Len抱着失去意识的Sebastian下到了船舱中.

「天哪!Lenny你抱着的是...」他的妹妹Lisa发出一声尖叫.

「对,Sebastian.」

「这...怎么可能?」他的首席大臣Hartley Rathaway用颤抖的声音说,「二十分钟前我们还见过他,发生了什么?」

「怎么有血?!」Mick Rory,现任条顿骑士团团长,指着Sebastian的左肩大喊道.

「应该是中箭了.」Len的声音还是很平静,但是他的语速却不由自主的加快,「Lisa,把Bas赶快带到Snow医生那里去.顺便让你的小男友马上开船.」

Lisa点了点头,抱起Sebastian走进了另一扇门里.

「好了,现在赶快解释一下.」Hartley说.

「他说Dalton公爵夫妇都被谋杀了.显然他也是目标之一.」Len说,「具体情况我也不清楚,很可能没有目击者.」

「我的上帝啊...」Hartley生生咽下一声惊叫.

「我去看看.」Mick说着站了起来.

「不行.至少有三个刺客看到了Bas上了属于条顿骑士团的Rogues,你现在回去就是送死.」Len说,「明天早上我们会在墨西拿外海经过,我建议那时候你换小船上岸再走陆路去巴勒莫.」

「也可以,但是为什么是墨西拿?」

「Hartley,我需要你分别给皇帝,耶路撒冷牧首Martin Stein,圣殿骑士团团长Raymund Palmer,医院骑士团团长Ronald Raymond还有Barry各写一封信,描述今天晚上发生的事情,具体细节等到明天Bas醒的时候问清楚了再填上去.并且要让皇帝和Barry立刻回国.」Len继续下命令,「写好之后按照密信的标准程序交给墨西拿那艘快船的船长.然后你需要亲自去拉丁帝国和那里的威尼斯代表接头.」

「不给教皇写吗?」Hartley问.

「教皇现在正等着抓皇帝的把柄,而我们和Dalton公爵是最强的保皇势力,肯定会成为靶子.目前不确定这次刺杀是针对保皇势力还是针对Allen家族,但是不管怎样教皇都脱不了干系.现在想想谁最支持教皇?」

「Thawne家族.教皇给了他们不少好处,而且他们有很充分的私人理由恨Allen家族.」Mick呼出一口气.

「完全正确.不要忘了Eobard Thawne还是安条克公爵,在实力上最有可能当选为新耶路撒冷国王.再加上此时Dalton公爵已死,他的儿子们还太年轻根基不稳,Thawne很容易在教皇的支持下当选新皇帝.此时圣地也不安全,他们必须立刻回来.」

「我们最快的船应该能在四天内到雅法.」Hartley说,「但是四天也会发生很多事情.」

「那就只能寄希望于阿尤布苏丹的安保工作了.」Len叹了口气.

「保护我们基督教徒的皇帝居然要靠异教徒.」Mick也叹了口气.

「现在明白了,Mick,这就是为什么我们的东征总是失败.」

~*~

_**1229.3.15  墨西拿海峡** _

「你醒了.」这是Sebastian醒来后听到的第一句话.

「现在是3月15日凌晨,Bas.你感觉怎么样?」Leonard Snart坐在他的床边,低头看着他.

「还好,Wynters公爵.」

「Snow医生处理了你的伤口.看起来他们用的不是毒箭,伤口也没有深到骨头,相信你很快就会愈合了.」

「谢谢,Wynters公爵.」

「你还是像之前一样叫我Len吧.」Len笑了笑,「这么叫我反倒不习惯了.」

「哦...好的.」

「呃...那个,Bas,你能告诉我们昨天晚上发生了什么吗?」看到Sebastian脸色突变,Len连忙又说,「没关系,你要是觉得不舒服可以不说.」

「我现在不说,到了罗马也要说啊.」Sebastian摇了摇头.

「没必要逼自己,Bas.」Len摸了摸他的头发,「不过你真的要去罗马?」

「我不知道...我明白我们家和现任教皇关系不好,但是皇帝在圣地那边,我一时间也想不出来能去找谁.」

「Bas,我有一个主意.」Len说,「你只需要告诉Hartley发生了什么,之后你就不必开口了.以后的事都由我来解决.」

「好.」Sebastian点点头,声音还有些颤抖.

「昨天晚上你们离开后,我和Blaine又多聊了几分钟.突然其中一个卫兵拔出剑砍倒了Lima公爵,紧接着其他的卫兵也开始拿起武器攻击,我们都吓坏了.父亲告诉我赶快离开,但是Blaine却躲进了客房.我本来想找他,但是父亲对我喊让我快跑,然后他就被杀了.我吓坏了,转身就跑,听到我母亲也被杀了,而且还有人跟在我后面.我想可能有些客人还没离开,就往码头跑,想找条船.然后我就被箭射中了,我拔掉箭头之后就上了你们的船.那些刺客看到后就没再追上来.」

~*~

_**拉特兰宫,罗马** _

「这就是事情发生的全过程.」Leonard抬起头看向教皇,「我们希望教皇您能够带领我们找到真凶.」

「我向你承诺,Wynters公爵,我一定会不遗余力地派人寻找凶手.」教皇在拉特兰宫的祭坛之上踱步,「只是,你提出的为Sebastian Allen寻求保护的请求,恐怕我无法满足.」

「我们已经非常感激您所做的努力了.」Leonard说着拉起Sebastian的手缓缓退出大殿,「愿上帝保佑您.」

「愿上帝与你同在,Wynters公爵.」教皇回复道.等到大殿重新安静下来,他轻轻咳嗽一下,很快轻轻的脚步声就在身后响起.

「格里高利.」

「Eobard,这是僭越.」教皇叹了口气,回过头看着藏在阴影中的Keystone公爵.

「哦,可别忘了Thawne家族给教廷的好处.」Eobard说,「你应该让Sebastian Allen留下来的.」

「那你以为我让他留在罗马,Wynters公爵不会察觉吗?他的直觉敏锐到惊人.」

「这只是一次失误,格里高利.Allen兄弟目前根基不稳,一定要趁着这个机会把皇帝和他剩下唯一一个小跟班一并打垮.」Eobard稍稍停顿了一下,「如果再有什么失误,教廷就彻底完了.腓特烈至少还能再活二十年,到那时Allen兄弟就不可动摇了.」

~*~

_**奥斯提亚 (罗马外港)** _

前往奥斯提亚的路程在沉默中度过.两人都心知肚明和教皇的谈话意味着什么.

「所以说,我现在应该开始逃亡了吗?」当他们到达奥斯提亚的码头时,Sebastian冷笑着问.

Len只是点了点头.

「我才不会因为...」

「Bas,听我说.」Len紧盯着Sebastian的眼睛,打断了他的话,「现在对你来说无论是圣地还是国内都不安全,最近的安全地点是君士坦丁堡,你需要立刻出发去那里,和Hartley碰面.」

「好吧...但是...」

「没有但是,Bas.这关乎你家族的安全,甚至还关乎皇帝和我家族的安全.」Len严肃地说.

「噢,好.我去找一条去拜占庭的船好了.」

「不要直接过去,Bas,那样不安全.看到那边那条船了吗?」Len指了指港口中一条桨帆船,「那条船是比萨的船,去科林斯的.到了科林斯之后要从陆路去雅典,然后在比雷埃夫斯港找一条威尼斯的商船去君士坦丁堡,明白了吗?」

「好像你都想好了一样.」Sebastian盯着他.

「当然都想好了.」Len发出一声干笑,「树敌太多,自然要想好退路.」

「那...等Barry他们回来之后,你会告诉他们吧?」

「当然了,Bas.我想你该知道我从来不会对Barry说谎.」Len把他拉进怀里,拍了拍他的后背,「好啦,你该出发了.」

他挥手叫来搬运工,把Sebastian的行李搬上那艘船.

「一定要平安回来,我和Barry都会等着你.」他低声在Sebastian的耳边说,接着放开了他,看着他走上那艘船,接着被船舷遮挡住,再也不能看到.

「Len?」突然有人在喊他的名字.

Len回过头,看到Mick正在码头的另一边等他.

「我带来了几条消息.」Mick听起来有点纠结.

「说吧.」Len挥了挥手.

「最好的消息是,Blaine Anderson还活着,现在正在我们的船上.Snow医生正在照顾他.」

「他需要立刻赶回Lima继位才行.我希望...」Len眯起眼睛.

没等他发话,Mick就打断了他:「我们应该告诉Bas吗?」

「不,不应该.」Len盯着正在离港的商船,「告诉他这件事只会让他更不理智.」

~*~

_**1229.3.21  贝利撒留塔楼,君士坦丁堡** _

「Eἰς τὴν Πόλιν!」Sebastian只希望自己的希腊语能让人听懂.他今天刚刚抵达君士坦丁堡的朱利安港,非常幸运地找到了一辆马车.只是车夫明显是一个希腊人,恐怕不会说拉丁语.

「先生,您需要说得更明确一点.」车夫摇了摇头.

好吧,他猜错了,看来会说拉丁语.

「我需要去威尼斯人街区找一个叫做Rip Hunter的人.」

「看来您是非常不走运了,先生.」车夫笑了笑,「三天前有从威尼斯来的船,把他叫回国内去了,好像是要去参选最高执政官.他昨天早上刚刚离开.」

「呃...那么Hartley Rathaway呢?」

「抱歉,先生,不过我好像没听说过这个人.」

「噢...总之谢谢你了,再见.」Sebastian心急如焚,拿了行李就想走.

不过他绝对会迷路.他十六岁那年去过一次威尼斯,那已经是一座大城市了.但是君士坦丁堡看起来比威尼斯大十倍...

「哦,为什么要走得这么急呢,Sebastian Allen?」

他还没来得及反应过来,眼前便只剩下一片黑暗.

这下完了.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eἰς τὴν Πόλιν是希腊语的「去城里」的意思, 也专指去君士坦丁堡.  
> 中世纪的君士坦丁堡有六个主要内港, 其中朱利安港 (或称索菲亚港) 是离宫殿区最近的港口, 紧邻著名的狮门以及贝利撒留塔楼.  
> 哈查只派就是著名的阿萨辛教团, 事实上哈查只更接近阿拉伯语原本的发音.  
> 历史上当时的教皇是格里高利九世, 并且历任教皇和腓特烈的关系都很差.  
> 在当时的欧洲, 对教皇直呼其名是极大的不尊重并违反了教会戒律.


	4. Bewitched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章BGM: Forbidden Codex -- Hoskey

Eobard Thawne被暗杀了.

Thawne家族在西欧和圣地都有无比强大的势力,但随着家族首脑没能指定合法继承人便突然死亡,家族内部掀起了一片血雨腥风,强盛一时的Thawne家族眼看就要土崩瓦解.

就在这时,失踪两年多的Sebastian Allen突然出现在了安条克的宫殿之中.

他还有了一个新名字.

~*~

_**1229.3.25  塞浦路斯外海** _

当Sebastian醒过来时,他立刻意识到自己在一条船上.

「很好,终于醒了.」

「我在哪里?为什么绑架我?」Sebastian很快意识到他被绑在了船舱的柱子上.

「因为山中老人给我们的任务就是把你活着带到他那里.」另一个声音回答.

在他能问出更多问题前,一团布被塞进了他的嘴.

「你没必要继续问了,问了我们也不会回答,因为能告诉你的我们已经都说了.」第三个声音说,「我们很快就要在亚历山大勒塔登陆了,在岸上给我表现好一点.要是敢逃跑你就别想活了.」

Sebastian在头脑中叹了口气.在亚历山大勒塔或者安条克逃跑?真觉得他没有脑子吗?居然会想在Thawne家族的领地上逃亡?

~*~

_**1229.3.27  迈斯亚夫,叙利亚** _

Sebastian精确地知道他在哪里,就算出了安条克城后一路上他都被带着头罩.

他当然也知道面前那个人是谁.

「Ra's al Ghul,久闻大名.」Sebastian摆出他的标志性冷笑,用阿拉伯语说道,「不知为何要把我邀请到迈斯亚夫来呢?还是以一种这么不友善的方式?」

「Sebastian Allen,」又称山中老人的Ra's al Ghul从椅子上站起来,「我相信你已经知道了,你是我们的保险.只要有你在,哈查只派就永远不会在叙利亚被斩草除根.」

Sebastian当然明白了,他又不傻.Ra's的话证实了他头脑中许多猜想中的一个.

Eobard Thawne,Leonard Snart和哈查只派形成了一个联盟.

显然,Eobard雇佣哈查只派杀害Allen家族和皇帝,但是没能获得完全成功.此时Leonard轻易取得了他的信任,并且直接把他带到了哈查只派面前.

通过屠杀Allen家族和皇帝,他们各有各的好处.Eobard几乎肯定会成为下一任皇帝,Leonard则获得了教皇的支持和其他家族的信任,哈查只派则得到了一笔巨款.

但是,哈查只派明显看到了更大的好处,因此背叛了他们.有了Sebastian,不管其他两人的计划成功与否,都没人敢碰哈查只领地一下.他本质上就是哈查只派的免死金牌.

其他两人的矛盾肯定会体现在各种各样的事上,毕竟他们的理念完全不一样,也就使他们间的冲突更容易被激发.

如果他还想活着走出叙利亚的深山,他就需要好好利用他们之间的矛盾.

「你看,现在阿尤布苏丹已经承认了我们教团的存在,我们在叙利亚的威胁只剩下十字军国家了.」Ra's还在继续说着,「而现在有了你,不管耶路撒冷国王是谁,都不敢对我们轻举妄动了.」

「所以我现在要进地牢吗?」Sebastian明知故问.怎么可能让他进地牢,他要是死在里面就惨了.

「哦不,当然不用.事实上,你会和教团的其他人一起训练.」

「你要把我训练成你的打手.」Sebastian冷笑道,「就不怕我自杀或是逃跑吗?」

「只要你在教团高级成员的监视下,你什么事都可以做.」Ra's眯起眼睛.

「那也就是说我被软禁了.」Sebastian说,「很好,我还有几个要求.」

「Sebastian Allen,你最好搞清楚你现在所处的位置.」Ra's听起来几乎是在低吼.

「我可以放弃基督教信仰,并且参加你们的宗教活动或者课程,但是我不会转信伊斯兰教.」Sebastian不为所动,「还有,我要改名.

「哦?」Ra's盯着Sebastian,「你真是和腓特烈皇帝一模一样,怪不得皇帝那么喜欢你,甚至对你倾囊相授.」

「只用告诉我,你同意吗?」

Ra's想了想之后摆出一个笑容,「当然同意.」

~*~

虽然他事实上是一个囚犯,不过说实话,Sebastian——不,他现在是Savitar Smythe,士麦那领主的后代——还挺喜欢哈查只派的.  
他现在和教团一起训练,学到了不少刺客技巧和战斗动作.他也发现作为一个军事组织,教团其实也有其他课程,比如文学,哲学,数学,医学以及自然科学等.他当然去听课了,很快他就意识到皇帝一直都是对的,希腊文明的精髓已经融入了穆斯林文化中.

他已经在别人的陪同下出过几次任务,帮助他们发明了一种称作回旋镖的新武器.他甚至和教团的一位高级成员,亚美尼亚人Hunter Zolomon有过一段亲密关系.

现在想想,Barry去参加的那个骑士团也就是这样了,而且几乎肯定没有这个教团好.

不过闲暇时间,他还是会思考他目前所处的局势.

因此他后来意识到,Ra's之前说的话有点奇怪

他一直没想明白,Anderson家族究竟只是不幸的陪葬还是主要目标之一,因为两者都有说的通的理由.

不过无论如何,Blaine Anderson,他的秘密爱人已经死了,死在了他的客房卧室中.他对Anderson家族被杀的理由已经不怎么关心了.

那么下一个问题就是Barry和皇帝是不是还活着.他又一次意识到,两者都有其合理性.

如果他们死了,那么自然Eobard或者Leonard会成为新皇帝,这符合他们的目标,但是如果这样他们必定更希望Sebastian死亡,哈查只派也就没必要留着他当免死金牌了.

而如果他们没死,这只能解释为Eobard的刺杀失败了.因此现在皇帝没有变,但是Thawne家族很可能不会伤筋动骨,毕竟Thawne家族和教皇的联盟对皇帝来说的确是一个威胁,特别是现在Dalton公爵年纪轻轻而Lima公爵没有合法继承人.而Leonard很可能靠着帮助过他的故事摆脱嫌疑并嫁祸给哈查只派.这样的话,哈查只派必定需要他当做人质,而无论是哪一方都不敢冒着他被杀的风险进攻哈查只派.

后者似乎更合理一些.

当哈查只派终于接到那个他期待已久的委托之时,Sebastian已经确信是后者了.

他的兄弟,Dalton公爵Barry Allen雇佣他们杀掉Keystone公爵Eobard Thawne,这完美证明了他的猜想.

~*~

_**1231  塔尔苏斯,小亚美尼亚** _

「我们的任务结束了.」Sebastian低头看着Eobard的尸体,「我已经为我的父母报了仇.」

没有人说话.塔尔苏斯行宫的卧室中一时重归平静.

「我们该离开了,Smythe兄弟.」良久,其中一位刺客说道.

「是啊,我该离开了.」Sebastian转身面对着四位哈查只派高级成员,「你们也该离开了.」

没等任何人能说出一句话,两枚回旋镖和两把手里剑从Sebastian手中飞出,眨眼间另外四位刺客就都倒在了大理石地面上.

「抱歉,但是我自己的计划就要展开了,而那个计划中没有你们的地位.」Sebastian说着从他们的尸体上拔出他的武器,在其他人的衣物上小心擦干,随后大步走出了塔尔苏斯行宫,遁入了黎明前的黑暗之中.

一个更加辉煌的黎明正等待着他.

~*~

_**1232  安条克** _

「Edward.」

「Savitar.」

「我说的事情,想好了吗?」Savitar问.

Edward Thawne重重的叹了一口气.自从他的叔叔Eobard无子而终之后,Thawne家族便陷入了一片混乱,每个人都有自己的宣称,各种家族外势力也纷纷介入干涉.在无休止的内战中,Thawne家族几乎完全毁灭了.

但此时Savitar Smythe出现在了他的宫廷中.他是一个天才的政治家,卓越的学者和伟大的战士,为他在中近东打下了牢固的基业,为他安排了与Van Buren公爵Daniel West的姐姐Iris West的婚姻,甚至帮助他占领了从来没被十字军攻克过的阿勒颇.现在,经过了将近一年的战争,他的敌人只剩下了他的兄弟Malcolm和叔叔Thaddeus.他现在离胜利只差一步.

然后Savitar让他和Malcolm达成和约.

「我还是不明白为什么要这样做.」Edward说,「你让我一切都听你的...虽然你非常了不起,也证明了你值得信任,但是我还是想要一个解释.」

「很简单.Malcolm现在占据着Keystone City,也就是说他拥有家族的主要头衔.而且他的实际控制领地和West家族领地就是隔多瑙河相望,让他加入你的阵营既可以解除你的后顾之忧并避免防御飞地造成的战略不利,又可以在军事力量上压制Thaddeus,还能在法理上占据上风.最后是因为你们是兄弟,达成共识的先天条件比较有利.」

「我可不知道怎么说服他.」

「放心,对于这件事我肯定会帮你.」Savitar稍微停了一下,「而我,不会失败.」

「哦?我想听听你的想法.」Edward的声音中带上了一丝嘲讽.

「把真相告诉Malcolm.」Savitar的声线依旧不起波澜,「他不是傻子,当然明白你们需要联合以恢复家族势力,也肯定明白这个公式中没有第三个Thawne的地位.」

Edward当然不会忘记真相.Dalton公爵Barry Allen雇佣了哈查只派的刺客谋杀了Eobard.

「这真是...就这样感觉很不甘心啊.」

「Edward,在爱情和战争中一切都是公平的.」

「那你觉得这算是什么?」Edward轻笑出声.

「这个?这是你的战争,我的爱情.」Savitar毫无迟疑便回答道.

接着他抬头看向窗外悬在安条克夜空中的繁星:「既然这世界把他们从我身边夺走,那么唯一公平的就是,我要把世界从他们身边夺走.」

~*~

_**1240.9.18  凯撒利亚,黎凡特** _

Leonard Snart,耶路撒冷的新国王刚刚从波希米亚抵达圣地,凯撒利亚的港口还是照常繁忙,十字军国家表面上一片和平.

但事实并非如此.

短短八年间,在阿尤布王朝的废墟之上,一个崭新的哈里发国家崛起了.以埃及的亚历山大里亚为中心,Scarlet王朝以惊人的速度征服了北至高加索山脉,南至亚丁和阿斯旺,东起扎格罗斯山脉,西到巴巴利海岸的庞大领土.

Scarlet苏丹,也是最新的哈里发Savitar Smythe在一个月前刚刚迫使安条克公爵Edward Thawne以及他的家族臣服,把他的大军带到了戈兰地区,然后要求和耶路撒冷国王进行会谈.  
Leonard知道这是缓兵之计.就在此时,君士坦丁堡的对岸就驻扎着Smythe的突厥军团,他的埃及海军时刻准备向希腊和塞浦路斯进攻,他的巴巴利海军则不断骚扰西地中海沿岸.但是在十字军控制下的黎凡特海岸,从托尔托萨延伸到亚实基伦,将他的帝国分割成为亚洲和非洲两部分.稍有理智的统治者都会试图夺取这里,这就是为什么现在在加沙,安条克和大马士革各驻扎着一支规模不算小的穆斯林军队.

更何况Smythe是一个天才,似乎永远比他的敌人领先三步.

十字军国家的命运之轮就支撑在这次谈判上.

~*~

_**1240.9.19  圣墓教堂,耶路撒冷** _

Leonard有点不耐烦了,他略带焦躁地绕着祭坛转圈.他和Scarlet苏丹约好今天正午在耶路撒冷的圣墓教堂见面,然而现在日晷显示现在至少已经下午一点半了,对方还是没有出现.至于周围的那些圣迹他都已经看过一遍,实在是没什么心情再看一次.

终于,随着几乎轻不可闻的脚步声,Savitar Smythe走进了圣墓教堂.

他上身穿带有手指粗猩红色边缘的深紫色托加袍,外面套带有冰蓝色花纹的银灰斗篷,下身则是深青色的长筒袜和牛皮战靴.微卷的浅棕色长发从斗篷兜帽的边缘漏了出来,衬托着他瘦削的脸庞.橡树棕和橄榄绿的异色双瞳闪耀着冷酷的光芒...

等等!

Leonard再次细细打量着面前的年轻人.将近三十岁的面容,瘦长结实的身材,下巴偏尖的猫鼬脸,微卷的浅棕色头发,嘴角挑起的一抹坏笑,右眼是棕色而左眼是绿色...这一切都那么熟悉.

面前的人抬起细长的手指摘下了斗篷的兜帽.Leonard恐惧地看到,令整个中近东地区闻风丧胆的Scarlet苏丹,阿拉伯世界的哈里发,举世闻名的血色塞壬Savitar Smythe,在他面前变成了那个失踪将近十二年的Sebastian Allen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 迈斯亚夫是哈查只派叙利亚分支的基地,自从哈查只派在叙利亚出现以来一直没有废弃,直到蒙古军队屠杀了哈查只派教徒.  
> 虽然阿拉伯人焚烧了亚历山大大图书馆,但是后期的伊斯兰教徒非常崇尚知识,并极大发展改善了古希腊自然科学.  
> 传统观点认为回旋镖是澳大利亚原住民的狩猎武器,直到18世纪欧洲人才知道它的存在.但是最近有证据表明古埃及人也独立发明了可以返回抛出点的回旋镖.  
> 文中将阿尤布苏丹阿尔-卡米尔的死亡时间提前了8~10年,将神圣罗马帝国皇帝腓特烈二世的死亡时间提前了10年.  
> 文中Scarlet王朝的领土实际上就是奥斯曼帝国极盛时期的亚非领土.  
> 在中世纪的欧洲和阿拉伯世界,地平式日晷的使用十分普遍,它们通常被安装在教堂的南侧墙壁上.


	5. The Chevalier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章BGM: Knight of Firmament -- Eye XY

_**1240.9.19  圣墓教堂** _

「Bas?」Leonard轻声问.

「对不起,Leonard国王,那是谁?」Sebastian偏了偏头.

「Sebastian Allen,在我面前就别装了吧.」

「我之前见过你吗?」Sebastian轻轻笑了笑,「虽然我的家族世代都是士麦那领主,但是我刚刚成年就被送进哈查只派训练,和你恐怕之前也没见过面吧?」

「如果你能把你那张猫鼬脸换掉的话恐怕更有说服力.」Leonard瞪了他一眼.

「好吧,看来我是藏不住了.」Sebastian脸上轻松的笑容瞬间消失,取而代之的是纯粹的愤怒,声音也充满了嘲讽,「看到我居然还活着一定很惊讶吧?」

Leonard张开嘴想说话,但是Sebastian没有给他那个机会.

「你不知道的是,哈查只派背叛了你,他们没有杀了我,而是训练我成为他们中的一员.Thawne家族也背叛了你,Eobard Thawne的同族不仅没有让你接管他们的领地,反而把他们的家族势力拱手让于我.而我的弟弟,Barry Allen也背叛了你,正是他雇佣了哈查只派成员谋杀了Eobard Thawne,给了我逃出哈查只派的机会和在近东站稳脚跟的机会.」

Leonard无法掩饰自己的惊讶.是Barry雇佣哈查只派谋杀了Eobard Thawne?

Sebastian显然误解了Leonard的惊讶,他上前一步,紧紧盯着Leonard:「你的计划已经彻底失败了.现在我要告诉你的是,没有任何人能阻止我的复仇,也没有任何事物能阻拦我攻占黎凡特.」

「就连你的兄弟...」Leonard稍稍退缩了一点.

「就连我的兄弟也不行.」Senastian重新戴上斗篷的兜帽,转身走下了祭坛,「我们战场上见.」

「你连决战日期也不说吗?」Leonard冲着他的背影喊.

「好自为之吧,你就配这么多.」Sebastian没有回头,「你晚上睡觉最好睁开一只眼睛,Leonard国王.」

~*~

_**阿卡** _

「我们有麻烦了.」Len走进城堡的大厅.

「出什么事了?」他的妹妹,Ramon勋爵夫人Lisa走上前来迎接他.

「人到齐了我再说,这次的问题可大了.」

「和那个异教徒谈崩了?」Mick大笑道.

「岂止是谈崩了.」Len叹了一口气,「Hart,叫大家过来吧.」

很快,圣地的主要欧洲领主都聚集在了阿卡的王宫中.

首先是三大骑士团的团长:圣殿骑士团的Raymund Palmer,医院骑士团的Ronald Raymond和条顿骑士团的Michale Rory.

然后是十字军的主要领导者:耶路撒冷国王,Wynters公爵Leonard Snart,Lima公爵Blaine Anderson和威尼斯总督Rip Hunter.

接着是各种小领主,例如Francisco Ramon勋爵,Hartley Rathaway勋爵,前Knights Warbler团长David Singh勋爵,还有骑士团中的高级成员Samuel Scudder,Marcus Mardon,James Jesse,Roscoe Dillion等人.

在场的每一个人都明白Len这么晚把他们叫过来是什么意思.两人谈崩了,很快Smythe就要进攻十字军领地了.

「Barry呢?」Len终于从沉思中抬起头来.

「他和Clarington团长在死海附近出任务,明天晚上才能到.」Blaine回答.

「好吧,Blaine,我本来希望你和Barry能晚一点知道这个消息...」Len说,「不过你既然已经来了,那就听着好了.不过你要保证暂时不要告诉Barry你听到的消息.」

Blaine迟疑了一下,还是点了点头.

「各位应该都已经清楚,我和Scarlet苏丹的谈判失败了.对方明确表示了很快就会进攻黎凡特海岸.我们需要随时做好准备.」Len低沉而缓慢的声音在大厅中回响,「不过,最令人震惊的并不是对方的态度.」

讲到这里,Len深深吸了一口气,然后继续说:「我在进行会谈时发现了一条无比可怕的秘密,那就是Savitar Smythe的真实身份.最令我恐惧的是,这个他亲口说出的名字对在场的大多数人来说恐怕十分熟悉.」

「是谁?」Blaine的心骤然抽紧.

「Sebastian Allen.」

~*~

_**1240.9.20  佩特拉** _

「你知道吗,我真的很怀念之前和骑士团在一起的时光.」Barry和Knights Warbler现任团长Hunter Clarington一起走在佩特拉古城的沙地上.

自从上任团长David Singh在五年前因为和Rathaway勋爵订婚而退出Knights Warbler以来,Barry在骑士团中最好的朋友Hunter便接任了团长一职.

他们这次的任务是勘察阿拉伯谷地,Barry提议去佩特拉看一看,Hunter想了想也同意了.虽然佩特拉处在巴勒斯坦边界之外,但是离边境线并不远,而且一般人迹罕至.他们把马拴在城外,徒步走进了古城的废墟.

「是啊,只可惜...」Hunter的声音越来越小.

「Hunter,没事的.都已经十二年了,早就过去了.再说,Eobard也死了十年了.」Barry笑了笑.

Hunter看起来想说什么,但是他们面前银光一闪,Hunter右脸上突然多出来一道长长的伤口,鲜血从里面涌了出来.Hunter痛呼出声,身子已经倒了下去.

「Hunter!」Barry扶住他的朋友,飞快地进行简易包扎,但另一个声音却让他差点停下了手上的动作.

「看来所谓的黎凡特之豹也不过如此啊.」那声音充满了嘲弄,「真令人失望.」

「你是谁?为什么要攻击我们?」Barry大喊道.

「你没必要知道我是谁,Barry Allen.」这次声音似乎是从他的身后传来的.Barry迅速转头,刚好和袭击者面对面.

那个袭击者穿着猩红色的袍子和牛皮长筒靴,腰带上挂着一把铅灰色的长剑,脖子上系着一条带有金黄色双折闪电图案的鲜红色面巾,将他从鼻孔到锁骨的部位挡住.他手中拿着一种奇特的L形武器,其中一根臂上尖锐的边缘沾有血迹.

看来割伤了Hunter的武器就是那个了,可他是怎么做到的?

「看到你的衣服我就不用问了,一定是Savitar Smythe派来的人.」Barry放下Hunter,站起身冷笑道.

「你应该意识到你们已经跨过了阿拉伯谷地.」对方眯起眼睛回答道,「这使得你们成为了入侵者.」

「所以你承认了你是Smythe的人?」不知为何,Barry总觉得见过对方.他的声音,他的栗色头发,他的瘦长身材都令他感到十分熟悉.

「哦不.我虽然从属于哈查只派,但我不为任何人工作.」对方突然将右手举过肩膀,扔出了那个奇怪的武器.

Barry猝不及防,差点没能躲开正对着他胸口的攻击.他向他的右侧滚去,那件武器从他的头顶呼啸而过.

「Barry,你可比之前差远了,不是吗?」对方一击不中却没有再次攻击的打算,只是站在原地冷笑着.

「试试退休十二年,你也不会好到哪里去.」Barry站起身反击道.

然后他听到了利器高速切割空气的呼啸声在背后响起.他想要转身,可是太晚了,他只感觉后脑突然遭受重击,突然的疼痛让他短时间失去了意识,眼前开始出现黑点,膝盖也突然软了下来,令他倒在地上.

对方哈哈大笑,走上前来从地上捡起他的武器,接着将他的嘴唇凑近Barry的耳朵,轻轻地说出一段话.

「Barry,告诉你们的国王, **那恢宏的建筑将会倾塌,水泉也就此干涸.神的一切都不会留存于世,没有遮蔽也没有覆盖.在他的手中,预言的月桂花将不会绽放.** 」

~*~

_**阿卡** _

「你们发了什么疯,竟然跑去了阿拉伯谷地的另一侧?」Len的声音带上了不常见的愤怒,「现在是非常时期,我们最不需要的就是一位公爵和一位骑士团团长侵入对方的领地,从而给Smythe一个进攻我们的绝佳借口!」

「我们非常抱歉,Leonard国王.」Hunter低着头说.

「现在我们最好尽快讨论出行之有效的防御方案来.」Len的声音十分冷漠.

「我们会参加会议的.」Barry保证说.

「Barry,没有我的命令,不准上战场.」Len最后丢下一句话,转身离开了.

「欸?不,Len,为什么?」Barry还想追问,可是Len已经消失在了走廊的转角处.

Barry转过身,发现Blaine坐在房间的角落里.他看起来似乎有点消沉.

「Hunter,介意我和Blaine单独聊一聊吗?」

「不,当然不.」Hunter说着也走出了房间.

「Blaine,怎么了?」Barry走到Blaine面前.

「我上午接到信件,说巴伦西亚已经被攻克了.」Blaine抬起头看着Barry.

「你母亲的家族...」Barry突然想起来Blaine的出身.

「他们没事,在围攻开始之前就逃到了卡塔赫纳.不过我觉得西班牙人恐怕撑不了多久了.」

Barry觉得心里凉了一下.Smythe的巴巴利舰队两个月前前在海战中击败了比萨和热那亚的联合舰队,差点占领了科西嘉岛.现在又攻占了巴伦西亚.在西地中海已经没有能与Smythe相匹敌的军事力量了,他们的失败似乎只是时间问题.

「如果我们不能迅速击败Smythe,也许整个欧洲都会沦陷的.」Barry说.

「先不管西班牙了.」Blaine示意Barry坐在他身边,「告诉我都发生了什么.」

「呃...我们的巡逻任务完成之后,我想去佩特拉古城看一看,Hunter也同意了.」Barry说,「然后我们在那里碰上了一个自称是哈查只派成员的人.他穿着一件猩红色袍子,还有一条黄色闪电图案的红色面巾,所以我猜他也在为Smythe工作.」

「哦?」Blaine听起来似乎有点紧张,「他长什么样?」

「他戴着面巾,再加上光线问题,根本看不清脸.」Barry摇摇头,「不过我记得他的头发是栗色的.」

「好吧,之后呢?」

「他用一种能飞回来的投掷物攻击我们.Hunter的右脸被划伤了,而我对飞回来这件事没有准备,被他打昏了.」

「这很奇怪,你不觉得吗?」Blaine稍稍皱了一下眉头,「你说Hunter被划伤了,那么那种武器一定有利刃.但是你只是被砸昏了而已,说明是武器的钝侧击中了你.」

「可能只是我运气好吧,毕竟谁都有失手的时候.」Barry耸耸肩.

「我可不这样认为,我觉得他故意手下留情了.」Blaine说,「他认出你了吗?」

Barry点了点头:「他叫Hunter黎凡特之豹,还叫我Barry Allen.」

「这可不妙.你们很可能成为敌方的宣战理由.」

「是啊.」Barry想了想,又说道,「他还说让我替他给Len传一条口信.」

「是什么?」

「 **那恢宏的建筑将会倾塌,水泉也就此干涸.神的一切都不会留存于世,没有遮蔽也没有覆盖.在他的手中,预言的月桂花将不会绽放.** 」Barry回忆道.

「如果我没记错的话,这是给古罗马皇帝尤利安的一条德尔斐神谕,也是历史记录中最后一条重要的德尔斐神谕.」Blaine想了想说.

「这是什么意思?」Barry有点疑惑.他的文学和历史一直没有他哥哥好.

「嗯...尤利安,又称为叛教者,是最后一位信仰古罗马多神教的罗马皇帝,也是一位哲学家和作家.他的叔叔就是著名的君士坦丁大帝.」Blaine解释道,「在君士坦丁受洗之后,他也成为了基督徒.但是他私下里信仰的是新柏拉图主义哲学和古罗马多神教,只不过为了确保他能成为继承人他在公开场合还是假扮成基督徒.当他成为皇帝之后,就恢复了多神教信仰并且开始迫害基督教.为此他派人去希腊的德尔斐请求阿波罗的神谕,结果得到的就是你刚刚说的那段话.」

「他是在影射腓特烈皇帝吗?」Barry问,「因为尤利安的故事听起来有点...」

「可是腓特烈皇帝半年前就死了,现在Leonard是皇帝,他没必要影射腓特烈啊.」

「也是.」Barry沉默了一段时间,而Blaine则沉入了自己的思考中.

「对了,Blaine.」Barry突然开口,把Blaine拉回到现实当中,「Len说不让我参战,不会是认真的吧?」

Blaine的心又疼痛起来.他昨天晚上才知道,那个他爱了十八年的Sebastian Allen不仅没有死于那场谋杀,而且还不知为何成为了他的敌人.而眼前的Barry无时无刻不在提醒着他Sebastian活的好好的而且还是Scarlet苏丹这个事实.

Blaine真的只是不能接受这个现实而已.这对他来说太难了.

「我想,他是认真的.」他最后只能发出一声挫败的叹息.

「为什么?」Barry差点跳起来.

「因为...」Blaine突然想起Leonard的话,及时住口,「我不能告诉你.」

「为什么不能告诉我?」Barry怒气冲冲地说,「Blaine,我还以为我们是朋友!」

「Barry,我需要提前警告你,你知道你的敌人是谁吗?」Blaine抓着他的一头卷毛.

「血色塞壬Savitar Smythe的名字谁人不知?」Barry反问.

「好吧...我之前答应过Leonard不告诉你的,可是现在一切都乱套了...」Blaine又叹了一口气.

「是什么?」Barry敏锐地意识到有什么事情不对劲.Len一直非常信任他,就算他们没在交往时也一样,可是这次他为什么如此执着于把一个秘密对自己隐藏起来?

「Barry,Savitar Smythe就是你的哥哥.」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自从萨拉丁攻克耶路撒冷以来,阿卡就是耶路撒冷王国的首都.  
> 中世纪的黎凡特指的是位于埃及和安纳托利亚之间的裂谷地带和海岸, 外加塞浦路斯岛. 广义的黎凡特包括了从希腊到昔兰尼加的整个东地中海海岸和岛屿, 而现代意义的黎凡特指叙利亚, 黎巴嫩, 以色列和塞浦路斯. 注意不要将这些概念混淆.  
> 文中提到的神谕的古希腊语原文如下:  
> Εἴπατε τῷ βασιλεῖ, χαμαὶ πέσε δαίδαλος αὐλά, οὐκέτι Φοῖβος ἔχει καλύβην, οὐ μάντιδα δάφνην, οὐ παγὰν λαλέουσαν, ἀπέσβετο καὶ λάλον ὕδωρ.  
> 这是历史记载中的最后一条德尔斐神谕, 在公元362年传递给尤利安皇帝的私人医生. 德尔斐神庙本身于公元381年被关闭, 而德尔斐则于6至7世纪被废弃.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 黎凡特之豹的拉丁文 (Leopardu Levantus) 是押头韵的, 这是我选择这个称号的原因之一.


End file.
